bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
HURRY UP!
Romanized Title HURRY UP! Japanese Title HURRY UP! English Title HURRY UP! Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1989 Translation OFF THE LOCK Translation Edit Kaitoukidsama Romaji Hey You nani ga atta no ka shiranai kedo kanojo wa Cryin' She was nakinagara deteitta yo furikaeri mo shinai de anna ni nakayokatta ja nai anna ni ii ko wa inai no ni omae no koto urayamashikatta no wa kanojo no koto dake da yo Hurry Up! ima nara maniau sewa ga yakeru ze kono yarou (I hope you will be in time) dare ka ni torareta tte shiranai ze (Can't take care fo you anymore!!) Hey You ima goro ano ko wa kuukou no lobby She is kitto omae ga mukae ni kuru no wo matteiru hazu anna ni taisetsu ni shiteta ja nai nigashita sakana wa ookii yo omae ni ichiban hitsuyou na no wa (ittai) nan dattanda itteyare yo Hurry Up! ima nara maniau Oh! tondette dakishimeteyare (Fly and hold her sweet heart) omae ni wa mottai nai yo akirechau ze(Nn～) Hurry Up! isogeba maniau yappari sore shika nai to kigatsuitara(She is the one for you) tereru na yo kidoru na yo tebanasu na(Can't take care of you anymore!!) omae no koto urayamashikatta no wa kanojo no koto dake da yo Hurry Up! ima nara maniau Oh! tondette dakishimeteyare (Fly and hold her sweet heart) omae ni wa mottai nai yo akirechau ze(Nn～) Hurry Up! isogeba maniau yappari sore shika nai to kigatsuitara(She is the one for you) tereru na yo kidoru na yo tebanasu na(Can't take care of you anymore!!) Japanese Hey You　何があったのか知らないけど　彼女はCryin' She was　泣きながら出ていったよ　振り返りもしないで あんなに　仲良かったじゃない あんなにいい娘は　いないのに お前の事　うらやましかったのは 彼女の事だけだよ Hurry Up!　今なら間に合う 世話がやけるぜ　このヤロウ　(I hope you will be in time) 誰かにとられたって　知らないぜ(Can't take care of you anymore!!) Hey You 今頃　あの娘は　空港のロビー She is　きっとお前が　むかえに来るのを待っているはず あんなに　大切にしてたじゃない 逃したHip Chic（サカナ）は大きいよ お前に　一番必要なのは （いったい）何だったんだ　行ってやれよ Hurry Up!　今なら間に合う Oh!　飛んでって　抱きしめてやれ　(Fly and hold her sweet heart) お前にはもったいないよ　あきれちゃうぜ(Nn～) Hurry Up!　急げば間に合う やっぱり　それしかないと気が付いたら(She is the one for you) 照れるなよ　気取るなよ　手離すな(Can't take care of you anymore!!) お前の事　うらやましかったのは 彼女の事だけだよ Hurry Up!　今なら間に合う Oh!　飛んでって　抱きしめてやれ　(Fly and hold her sweet heart) お前にはもったいないよ　あきれちゃうぜ(Nn～) Hurry Up!　急げば間に合う やっぱり　それしかないと気が付いたら(She is the one for you) 照れるなよ　気取るなよ　手離すな(Can't take care of you anymore!!) English Hey You, I don't know what happened, but she was cryin' She was crying and left without looking back. We aren't best of friends. Since I didn't have such a beautiful girl The only thing that made me jealous of you was your girl. Hurry Up! You can still make it. You're so troublesome, you bastard (I hope you will be in time) I don't care if somebody takes her from you.(Can't take care of you anymore!!) Hey You, she's probably at the airport lobby by now She is probably waiting for you to come see her You didn't treat her well enough. She was a huge catch that you let go. What's most important to you? Just go. Hurry Up!　You can still make it Oh!　Fly to her and hug her.　(Fly and hold her sweet heart) She's too good for you, I'm shocked(Nn～) Hurry Up!　If you rush, you will make it When you realize that's all you need(She is the one for you) Don't be ashamed, don't aggrandize yourself, don't let go of her hand.(Can't take care of you anymore!!) The only thing that made me jealous of you was your girl. Hurry Up!　You can still make it Oh!　Fly to her and hug her.　(Fly and hold her sweet heart) She's too good for you, I'm shocked(Nn～) Hurry Up!　If you rush, you will make it When you realize that's all you need(She is the one for you) Don't be shy, don't aggrandize yourself, don't let go of her hand.(Can't take care of you anymore!!)